


Technically Not a Euphemism

by themillersson



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersson/pseuds/themillersson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Finn have warm milk and ladychats. (Spoilers up to The Sue Sylvester Shuffle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically Not a Euphemism

Kurt was thankful that his father barely noticed anymore when he passed him on his way upstairs, two steaming mugs in his hands. It had become a nightly ritual and although Carole had laughed at first when Kurt referenced having a “lady chat” with Finn, both she and Burt had expressed happiness that their sons were bonding and went out of their way to give them complete privacy for about an hour every night. Kurt had pointed out to Finn that the plan clearly meant he was a tactical genius. Finn had pointed out that it mostly meant there was no reason Burt or Carole _should_ have suspected anything, seriously, and the reason for even _needing_ privacy was still fucking weird.  
  
Kurt sniffed disdainfully at the memory as he nudged Finn’s bedroom door open with his foot. Finn ‘the weirdness from the incest cancels out the weirdness from the gay, I swear’ Hudson had no room to talk.  
  
“Oh, hey,” Finn said, looking up from the magazine he had been flipping through.  
  
Kurt smiled and set the mugs down on Finn’s desk, making use of the coasters he’d thoughtfully pilfered from the den a week ago. “So, Finn, how was your day?” he asked, letting Finn brush by him on the way to securely close the door.  
  
Finn shrugged as he jiggled the doorknob to make sure it wasn’t going to randomly swing open. “It was fine,” he said as he satisfied himself with its security. “Nothing really happened.”  
  
Kurt held back the urge to sigh and made his way to the bed, grimacing, as always, at the godawful comforter. He twitched it into place, compulsively straightening it before he sat on the edge and arched an eyebrow at Finn. “Nothing at all?” he prompted, biting back the impatience that threatened to lend an edge to his voice. “Mercedes texted me something about Artie having a ‘Carrie moment,’ so I’m going to assume that you’re failing to tell me about Artie’s telekinetic breakdown until you say otherwise.”  
  
Finn blinked in confusion but crossed the room in long strides until he could flop onto the bed beside Kurt, making the mattress bounce violently. “I mean, Artie got hit pretty bad with some slushies,” he admitted with another shrug, looking unconcerned. “And there was some drama with the rest of the guys on the team, but then Puck and Rachel sang a duet,” a dark look crossed his face and Kurt tried to neither grimace nor pump Finn for gossip, “and then Puck tried to take out Azimio with his guitar.” As he finished, Finn scooted backwards, nearly dragging all of the bedding with him, to Kurt’s annoyance, until he was sprawled with his back against the headboard.  
  
Kurt stared at him blankly. “I’d hate to see your idea of a day where something _does_ happen.” Finn failed to react to his expectant pause for more details, so Kurt gave up and rolled his eyes. “Come on,” he said, twisting so that he was facing Finn and giving Finn’s nearest calf a brisk pat.  
  
Finn scrambled to spread his legs, nearly kicking Kurt in the process. Kurt rolled his eyes again but still crawled over to kneel between Finn’s legs, waiting for Finn to finish squirming into a comfortable position to reach up for the waistband of Finn’s pajama pants.  
  
Perhaps it wasn’t a normal arrangement, Kurt reflected as his fingers curled under the elastic, but it worked better than he had expected.   
  
It had started just before break, one night when Finn was complaining endlessly about Rachel. Inexplicably, an argument about whether Finn was being an idiot and whether Kurt had any moral high ground at all to make judgments from, given the previous year, had ended with Finn’s dick in Kurt’s mouth and, a minute later, with Finn accidentally coming on his face. Mortified, they hadn’t so much as looked at each other for two days afterward. Eventually, Kurt had gotten annoyed enough with the tension to stalk into Finn’s room and stand in front of the door for an hour until Finn agreed to talk about it. Toward the end of the painfully stilted conversation, Finn had admitted that he hadn’t been sleeping well lately from all the stress, but that it had been the one night he’d fallen asleep with no trouble for weeks. Five minutes later, Finn managed to give enough warning that Kurt could pull back without needing to re-do his entire moisturizing routine afterward.  
  
Since then, they’d fallen into a strange pattern. Finn was sleeping better and Kurt noticed that they were getting along more easily – maybe it wasn’t the sort of brotherly bonding he’d prepared himself for and Finn still was awful at filling him in on what went on at McKinley in his absence, but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to complain. Even if he wasn’t as irrationally overjoyed as he would once have been, the intimacy was still nice and, crush or not, a tiny, embarrassing part of Kurt couldn’t help thrilling every time he realized that he was _in Finn Hudson’s bed_.  
  
It took a little maneuvering to get Finn’s pants down around his thighs and out of the way, but Finn shifted his weight helpfully and managed to avoid kneeing Kurt this time.  
  
When Kurt sat back on his heels this time rather than leaning forward, though, Finn’s eyes widened. “Um, Kurt?” he said hesitantly, glancing down at his exposed crotch and looking worried. “What are you doing?”  
  
Kurt pursed his lips as his hands made quick work of the buttons down his shirt so that he could shrug it off. “I’m getting my shirt out of the way. Carole insisted on doing laundry this week, and last time that happened, she found _stains_ on that one sweater and decided we needed to have a talk.” As Kurt set the shirt aside, he leveled a hard look at Finn to impress upon him the severity of that trauma. “That incident will not be repeated. Ever.”  
  
Finn grimaced in shared horror and nodded. Kurt was mildly amused to note that Finn, excitable as he was, had gone soft again.  
  
Now that Finn was no longer protesting, Kurt leaned forward, settling into the most comfortable position possible with one arm propping him up and the other hand reaching out to wrap loosely around the base of Finn’s cock.  
  
Finn let out a quiet “oh” at the first brush of breath against his skin, and Kurt smiled when Finn’s cock became the slightest bit less soft in his hand. Then he leaned in the rest of the way and gave the head a short, purposeful lick, tasting the familiar tang of sweat and skin. Finn’s hands were fisted into the covers on either side, and a quick glance up showed Finn’s eyes screwed shut and a hint of red beginning to suffuse his face. If it wouldn’t lead to unimaginable levels of awkwardness, Kurt would have been tempted to tease Finn over the way he preceded orgasms with a fire-engine-red flush. As it was, though, O-faces had turned out to be off-limits for step-sibling teasing.  
  
After a few more teasing licks, Kurt finally lowered his head and gently brought the half-hard cock up, sliding his mouth over it and taking in the first couple of inches. He slowed, then paused and let himself adjust to the weight of it on his tongue, the way it stretched his lips, the smell and taste of Finn nearly overwhelming his senses. Finn groaned, his thighs tensing with an obvious effort not to buck his hips, and Kurt momentarily released the hand on Finn’s cock to pat his hip in thanks.  
  
Finn’s breathing was getting heavier, but Kurt closed his eyes rather than looking up to gauge his reaction again. He breathed deep through his nose and worked his tongue lightly against where the underside of Finn’s cock was resting on it, feeling it harden in his mouth. “Come _on_ ,” Finn whined, but Kurt just hummed mildly in response, the sound coming out muffled and making Finn groan. “Kurt…”  
  
The throaty, pleading note in Finn’s voice made Kurt decided to take pity on him after all. He tightened his lips around the shaft and started to suck, still keeping things slow and gentle as Finn swelled to fill his mouth, but no longer teasing. He wasn’t particularly proud of the occasional slurping noise he couldn’t prevent, but Finn’s heavy breathing covered it well enough and he had learned to allow only just enough spit to roll down and lubricate the light stroking of his hand around the base.  
  
“Shit,” Finn breathed as Kurt paused in his sucking and took a second to pull back and lave the swollen head with quick flicks of his tongue. Kurt didn’t think too much about the salty-musk taste anymore, but he did take a second, as he sunk his mouth back down a few inches, to think about whether he had enough mouthwash left – familiar and oddly comforting as it was by this point, he still wasn’t fond of going to bed with his entire mouth tasting like Finn’s come.  
  
Finn couldn’t hold back the urge to move his hips forever, but he at least managed to wait until Kurt had settled into a comfortable rhythm, working his mouth up and down to the beat of the tensing muscles in Finn’s thighs on either side of him. Kurt carefully kept his hand around the base when Finn began to rock his hips restlessly up towards his mouth, not quite ready to take in more than he’d proven he could handle. He let Finn set the pace after that, alternating between hollowing his cheeks around his cock as he sucked and rubbing his tongue along the shaft with each outstroke, and soon Finn’s quiet whines were shifting to something deeper and less controlled. “Come on,” Finn gasped, his voice going strained and desperate as he hung close to the edge, “come on come on come on…”  
  
Kurt recognized the signs and took over. He let go of Finn’s cock so that he could use both hands to grasp Finn’s hips and pin them against the mattress, hard, pushing down against Finn’s unconscious bucking. Finn’s movements taken care of, Kurt lowered his mouth over the shaft, taking in as much as he could and backing off only when the head brushed against the back of his throat. After pausing for a second to take a deep breath through his nose, he dug his fingers into Finn’s hips to immobilize him and began sucking harder than before, knowing from experience that Finn wasn’t bothered by things that Kurt would have assumed were too rough.  
  
When Finn’s voice cracked on a half-stifled “oh Jesus _Christ_ ,” Kurt reluctantly let his cock fall out of his mouth. He took over with one hand, his fist sliding easily over the accumulated spit and pre-come until Finn was shuddering and tensing before practically melting back into the mattress.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m good. _Christ,_ ” Finn mumbled again, and Kurt pulled his wet hand away from where he’d been stroking Finn through it. Finn’s eyes drifted open and he smiled fuzzily down at Kurt. “Thanks, man,” he said in a voice that was still husky and low in a way that would have melted Kurt half a year ago.  
  
Kurt sat back on his heels and smiled back warmly as he stretched, working out the stiffness in his neck and upper back. “You’re welcome.”  
  
Finn pulled his pants up again while Kurt located a tissue to clean his mouth and hands with, and by the time Kurt came back to the bed with both mugs of warm milk, Finn was holding out his shirt helpfully. “See?” Finn said, waving it through the air. “No stains this time!”  
  
“I’d be worried if you _had_ managed to stain it this time - keep in mind, if it turned out your ejaculate had homing capabilities in regards to my wardrobe, I might have to castrate you myself.” Kurt leveled Finn with an unimpressed look, but he let Finn take both mugs while he slipped the shirt back on. “Thank you.”  
  
Finn handed him his mug back and grinned as they both settled in side by side, bumping Kurt’s shoulder persistently with his own until Kurt smiled back. “No problem. What are step-brothers for, right?”


End file.
